Crisis Matrimonial
by Darkmoona
Summary: Ya está: ha sucedido. Tras tres años de matrimonio y otros cuatro de relación, la pareja favorita del mundo mágico se va a separar. Sólo que sus amigos no están dispuestos a dejar que eso ocurra... ¡HD SLASH!


_** Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais referente al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling: Nada de esto es mío ni lo utilizaré con fines comerciales, simplemente para divertirme un rato en este fantástico universo. **_

_N/A: Dedicado a Gaia por su 23 cumpleaños!_**  
**

**CRISIS MATRIMONIAL**

**Por Darkmoona ****  
**

El reloj marcó las tres de la mañana con resonantes gongs que resonaron en la casa vacía.

Casi vacía.

En un rincón de una amplia habitación de aquel apartamento londinense, acurrucado en el alfeizar de la ventana, con una bata de oscura seda verde firmemente apretada en torno suyo para guardarlo de la noche gélida, Draco Malfoy miraba sin ver la lluvia intensa e incesante que caía sobre la ventana.

Fría, cortante, sin piedad.

Un profundo suspiro cortaba, de vez en cuando, el silencio de la noche.

Sus ojos, entrecerrados, apenas pestañeaban; su boca, apretada y con las comisuras hacia abajo, eran el único gesto de expresión en una cara que, por otra parte, bien podía haber pertenecido a un muñeco de cera.

Sin brillo, ni energía, ni vida.

La fina barbilla tembló imperceptiblemente y una lágrima resbaló por el pálido rostro.

Draco cerró los ojos, respiró profundo varias veces y contrajo y relajó los músculos al compás de su corazón. Los latidos le resonaban en los oídos, alto y claro como el grito de miseria que llevaba creciendo en su garganta desde que aquel portazo a las ocho de la tarde diera por terminada su vida.

Si abrir los ojos, más lágrimas escaparon, traicioneras, una tras otra, hasta que tuvo que darse por vencido. Abrió los ojos y la expresión más desolada le desafió desde el reflejo de la ventana.

Giró la cabeza ahogando un gemido, incapaz de enfrentarse a si mismo esa noche, pero la vista de una cama de matrimonio vacía volvió a recordarle la causa de su miseria.

Harry se había ido. Lo había dejado. Había hecho las maletas y huido con un portazo.

Y todo era culpa suya.

* * *

Ron tiró a la basura la bolsa vacía de patatas fritas y las cinco latas arrugadas de cerveza, de las cuales sólo una era suya. Volvió al comedor en busca de más, y fue llenando la bolsa: un envoltorio de pizza gigante, otra bolsa de patatas, los restos de un limón, un vaso resquebrajado, una botella de whisky barato muggle que guardaba para ocasiones como esa noche y que hoy se había acabado, dos servilletas de papel hechas trizas, y cuatro bolsas de té usadas, tres de ellas suyas.

Cualquiera diría que había venido a visitarle todo un equipo de Quidditch.

Pero no, ni siquiera era un jugador, sino uno de los mejores cazatalentos de los Halcones de Falmouth durante cinco temporadas seguidas y miembro clave del éxito imparable del equipo. Además de ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió, El-Hombre-que-derrotó-al-Señor-Oscuro-, Aquel-que-tiene-un-día-al-año-a-su-nombre y, por si fuera poco, el Gryffindor por excelencia, pareja sentimental de Draco Malfoy, y poseedor de una de las mayores fortunas del país.

Y lo más importante: su mejor amigo.

Quien actualmente estaba totalmente inconsciente en la habitación de invitados, que Ron guardaba especialmente para él, Hermione o Víctor, cuando no estaba haciendo la función de trastero.

Con un par de movimientos de varita y unas cuantas palabras aprendidas de su madre, su salón volvía a ser el mismo que antes.

Exhausto, Ron se dejó caer en el sofá, sorprendido de ver las tres de la mañana en el reloj de la pared. Menos mal que al día siguiente ninguno de los dos tenía que trabajar... No podía creerse que llevara más de siete horas con su amigo en casa y aún no supiera por qué tenía un huésped esa noche. Harry se había negado en rotundo a todos sus intentos por averiguar la causa del enfado, rechazando todos los trucos para hacerle hablar que Ron había acumulado con los años de experiencia como mejor amigo.

Ausentemente, Ron se preguntó si Pansy estaría consolando a Draco en su casa en esos momentos. Probablemente, sí. Tendrían que volver a tener un reunión cuanto antes para intercambiar versiones y ver qué podían hacer esta vez para ayudar a "la pareja".

Cada vez que tenían una discusión Harry acudía a Ron, Ron llamaba a Pansy y esta hablaba con Draco. Pansy se encargaba de averiguar la versión del slytherin y él la de Harry, y después intercambiaban impresiones, hablaban con sus respectivos amigos, aclaraban el malentendido y todos contentos. En total, ningún enfado entre la "gran pareja" solía durar más de unas horas.

Siempre se había preguntado por qué Harry acudía a él cuando Hermione posiblemente le hubiera escuchado igualmente y encontrado una solución mucho más rápidamente que Ron, a quien no se le daban demasiado bien este tipo de charlas.

O mejor dicho, no se le habían dado bien hasta que tuvo que aprender a fuerza de práctica. Porque los tres años y medio que llevaban juntos Draco y Harry habían traído incontables sesiones de escucha de su amigo por enfados, dudas, inseguridades, arrepentimientos, esperanzas, y un largo etc... Sin contar con la cantidad de veces que había escuchado a Harry protestar de Malfoy durante Hogwats o convencido a su amigo de la honestidad de el ex-mortifago cuando había cambiado de bando durante la guerra. Ni siquiera podía recordar la cantidad de veces que había tenido que animar a Harry a que diera el primer paso y pidiera salir a Draco, como era evidente, para todo el mundo menos Harry, que estaba deseando.

Así que a esas alturas ya era todo un experto en escuchar a Harry hablando de Draco.

Sonrió al recordar el día de la gran boda.

_**FLASHBACK 1: LA GRAN BODA**_

__

Ron, por supuesto, era el padrino. Harry estaba histérico en la habitación de los gemelos de la Madriguera, paseando de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado, frotándose las manos con ansiedad y, de vez en cuando, pasándose una de ellas por el pelo, tan desordenado como siempre. Estaba muy elegante en la túnica de marca que Draco había elegido para la ceremonia, de un oscuro color verde bosque que resaltaba su color de ojos y que Draco siempre le escogía, precisamente por eso.

Ron, en silencio, escuchaba los nerviosos comentarios del Héroe del Mundo Mágico, que se había enfrentado a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos sin pestañear, tan sólo para tener un ataque de ansiedad el día de su boda.

Suponía que, si algún día se casaba, se encontraría en la misma situación de ansiedad y entonces apreciaría el hecho de que su amigo se mostrara paciente y comprensivo, en lugar de cogerle por los hombros y agitarle para quitarle ese estúpido nerviosismo.

Observando pasear de un lado a otro a su amigo, contuvo un resoplido. Ron era un Weasley, era pelirrojo, era impulsivo, era Gryffindor... ¡Pero no se dejaría llevar por sus instintos!

- ¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto, Ron? – Harry le miró angustiado y Ron, buen amigo que era, contuvo un suspiro de desesperación.

- Sí, Harry, estoy convencido – repitió por enésima vez – Tu lo quieres¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Harry retomó su paseo - No es que tenga dudas de si lo quiero o no, es tan sólo que... No sé, Ron, casarse es un paso tan importante, no sé si estoy preparado para comprometerme tanto...

- ¿Hay otro¿Estás teniendo dudas porque te sientes atraído a otro? – preguntó inocentemente. Ron sabía perfectamente que no era el caso. Normalmente el par estaba demasiado concentrado el uno con el otro, bien fuera discutiendo o flirteando, como para notar la presencia del resto de sus amigos en la misma habitación. Los que no eran amigos, probablemente ni existían en sus registros.

- ¡No! – Harry paró de pasear y le miró, confuso, como si no supiera por qué preguntaba si quiera - ¡No, claro que no! Sabes que Draco es... Después de lo de Ginny... Tan sólo Draco me ha interesado de esta forma, yo no... Además¡nunca traicionaría a Draco, Ron!

Ron sonrió y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Como si eso fuera una sorpresa...

Cuando la guerra terminó y Ginny anunció que estaba embarazada de Zacharías Smith, la sorpresa de la familia Weasley fue mayúscula. Ron jamás se habría imaginado a su hermana con aquel arrogante hufflepuff que, hoy en día, seguía sin caerle bien. Pero el mayor shock fue el de Harry quien, a pesar de todo, había esperado que Ginny le esperara hasta el final de la guerra. Que no lo hiciera fue para él una pequeña traición. Irracional, porque nunca había pedido a Ginny que lo hiciera, pero tan intensa como para huir del género femenino para siempre.

Harry decía que las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas y que no las entendía. Que su idea de una relación ideal no era estar preocupándose constantemente por cada una de las palabras que decía y que hacía o dejaba de hacer, según lo que la mujer de turno esperase en cada momento.

Durante un tiempo, Ron le creyó. Pero luego empezó a salir con Draco Malfoy, entre todos los hombres del mundo, y supo que tan sólo era una excusa para afirmarse en su sexualidad. Porque, después de todo¿acaso era posible una pareja más complicada para Harry Potter que Draco Malfoy?

Ron creía firmemente que no. Pero, por otra parte, y por cursi que le pareciera, dudaba que ninguna otra estuviese más enamorada, tampoco.

- Entonces¿a que vienen esas dudas¿No quieres unirte a Draco para siempre¿No dijiste que querías llevar la relación a su último escalón¿Estar siempre juntos?– la cara de Harry se iluminó.

- Sí – respondió suavemente, casi en un susurro – Draco... Me completa, por absurdo que suene pero... es tan... difícil.

"Dificil" no era el adjetivo que hubiera usado Ron para describir a Draco. Más bien retorcido. O dramático, muy dramático. A veces, incluso cruel. "Difícil" era más bien una ecuación de Aritmancia. Draco era un completo misterio para Ron, pero era evidente que quería a su amigo y que su amigo lo quería, y que se hacían felices (la mayoría del tiempo). Y eso era suficiente para él.

- Ninguna relación es fácil, Harry. Te lo digo yo, que llevo una cuantas – Lavender, Hermione, Susan, Jeanne, Mindy, Cintia, y, en unos días, también pasaría a su creciente historia, Rose. No acababa de encontrar a su media naranja.

- Lo sé, pero Draco...

Ron ocultó un gruñido de frustración tras una sonrisa y se decidió a atajar, de una vez por todas, tanta dilación.

A la yugular.

- Ya entiendo. Ya no te parece atractivo y tienes miedo de decírselo. Has perdido el deseo, la chispa. Es normal Harry, a mí me pasó eso con Mindy y más o menos con Lavender también. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, por lo menos te has dado cuenta a tiempo... – Harry lo miró como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad digna de Rita Skeeter.

- ¿Qué si me parece atractivo¿Pero tú lo has visto bien¿Le has mirado a los ojos¿O al pelo¿O a los labios¿O al culo¿O a cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo¿Has visto cómo se mueve¿Y cómo anda¿Y cómo habla¿Y cómo...?

- Sí, sí, ya, y cómo respira y cómo pestañea. Entendido, te parece atractivo – lo cual Ron podía entender porque aunque él fuera completamente heterosexual tenía ojos en la cara como el que más. Y además, si no los tuviera, las incontables portadas de "La Bruja Adolescente" y "El Cosmobruja" que había protagonizado la cara de su futuro cuñado, le habrían puesto sobre la pista – Pues entonces, si estás enamorado, quieres estar con él por el resto de su vida, lo encuentras atractivo y no hay ningún otro... ¡Que demonios¿¿Por qué no estas allí abajo??

Harry se acercó a la ventana y observó la multitud congregada en el jardín, esperando a que se produjese la unión de la década. Las estimaciones decían que sólo acudirían a la ceremonia unas 100 personas en total, pero si las el Profeta estaba en lo cierto, más de 7000 personas de todo el mundo seguirían el enlace por la radio. Algo exagerado, en opinión de Ron.

- Esa no es la cuestión – el tono era serio y solemne. Fuera lo que fuera, Harry parecía sinceramente preocupado.

- ¿Entonces cuál es? -Ron, cansado y decidido, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Echó un vistazo a la multitud, que estaba siendo organizada por secciones por las mujeres Weasley y Hermione, cogió a su amigo por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. La expresión aterrorizada le encogió el corazón. - Harry, tu quieres a Draco y Draco te adora. Estas obsesionado con él desde sexto curso, has querido que llegara este momento desde que Draco apareció en la puerta de Grimauld Place. Hacéis una pareja perfecta, estáis hechos el uno para el otro: blanco y negro, yin y yang, Gryffindor y Slytherin, Potter y Malfoy. ¿No entiendo de que tienes miedo?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y se soltó. Se sentó en la cama y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Ron se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

- ¿Es sólo que...¡Oh Ron¿Y si no me quiere¿Y si sólo ha dicho que sí por no hacerme daño¿Y si le ha convencido Pansy? Después de todo, me pidió un tiempo para pensarlo¿por qué dudó¿Por qué no dijo que sí inmediatamente¿Y si tiene dudas?

Ron suprimió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. El mundo entero sabía que Draco Malfoy estaba colado hasta los huesos por Harry. ¡Qué demonios, seguro que hasta los muggles lo sabían! Y ahora su amigo le salía con que no estaba seguro...

- Harry, sabes que...

- Creo que no confía en mí – Harry le miró entre los dedos y Ron volvió a callar. Si su amigo necesitaba desahogarse, allí estaba Ron para lo que quisiera – Cada vez que salimos de pubs se pone en guardia toda la noche. No deja que nadie se acerque a mí y se enfada si cree que les estoy dando coba. Si llego tarde a casa me interroga hasta la saciedad. No le gusta cuando tengo que irme de viaje para el equipo y es maleducado con mi secretario, Richard.

- Harry, parece mentira que no conozcas a Draco – Ron no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Todo lo que había dicho Harry era cierto, pero no era porque no confiara en él. - Se pone celoso porque es un aristócrata posesivo, porque te quiere tanto que no puede entender cómo es que no te quiere todo el mundo y porque es un presumido que preferiría que le miraran a él.

- ¿Y qué hay de Richard, eh¿Por qué no confía en mí?

- No es de ti de quien duda, sino de él. ¡Venga ya, Harry, no me digas que no sabes que Richard va detrás de ti desde hace meses¡Si yo fuera tu pareja tampoco confiaría en él!

Harry se le quedó mirando con una expresión extraña.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron, tocándose la cara. ¿Se había manchado con aquel trozo de pastel que había robado antes?

- ¿Tú, mi pareja? – Harry rompió en carcajadas – Perdona pero... jajaja... es que... jaja... te imagino y es que no... jajaja... Lo siento, Ron, pero me parece que no eres mi tipo.

Ron rió y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro .

- Si bueno... Tú tampoco eres el mío. Te faltaría un completo cambio de sexo. Y, ahora que lo pienso¡ni siquiera entonces! – Harry se secó las lágrimas, aún entre risas, y lo abrazó. Ron le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

- Gracias, Ron. Tienes toda la razón, Draco me quiere y yo... Merlín sabe que le quiero. No sé que haría sin él – Ron sonrió y suprimió las nauseas provocadas por tanto azúcar. ¿Por qué nunca le tocaba a Hermione este tipo de charlas¡Ella era la chica¡Mucho mejor en estas cosas que él¿Quién le iba a decir que un día estaría convenciendo a su mejor amigo de que debía de casarse con Draco Malfoy?

- ¡Bah¡De nada, tonto! Además¿qué clase de amigo sería si dejase que tirases por la borda el amor de tu vida, y todo eso, bla bla bla... cuando lo tienes ya en la palma de la mano? Créeme, a mí me está costando un rato encontrarlo...

Harry lo soltó, le palmeó la espalda un par de veces y se levantó. Se dirigió hacia el espejo, se atusó un poco el pelo, se recolocó la túnica y la sonrisa de su cara fue digna de un premio. Respiró un par de veces y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ron, satisfecho, dio una palmada contra su muslo y se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a ejercer su papel de padrino.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Harry se giró.

- El mejor de los amigos, Ron. No podría haber deseado uno mejor – y se marchó en dirección al altar.

Ron orgulloso, sonrió.

_**FIN FLASHBACK 1: LA GRAN BODA**_

__

Y ahora, a las tres de la mañana de aquel sábado tres años después, Harry estaba durmiendo en su habitación de invitados con las maletas con todas sus posesiones dentro.

Ron no entendía qué había pasado.

Harry se había presentado a las ocho de la tarde en su apartamento de soltero, maletas en la mano y furioso como si le hubiesen dicho que Snape seguía vivo. Ron había echado un vistazo a las maletas, otro al humor de su amigo y había comprobado que Draco no estaba aún subiendo las escaleras y se despidió mentalmente de su plan nocturno. Sin mediar palabra, le abrió a Harry la habitación de invitados y, mientras se instalaba, llamó a sus compañeros del departamento para decirles que esa noche no podría salir.

Cuando fue a la habitación y preguntó por Draco, la máscara de indiferencia que llevaba se rompió y dejó al descubierto una angustia que lo alarmó. ¿Qué había pasado¿Estaba bien Draco¿Había habido un accidente¿Un ataque?

Pero Harry sólo le dijo que "todo había acabado" y que "necesitaba estar solo, por favor". Así que se fue al comedor.

Harry había tardado dos horas en salir mientras Ron esperaba pacientemente haciendo solitarios con una baraja medio rota y, cuando por fin lo hizo, parecía que acababa de volver de la Gran Batalla. Estaba completamente destrozado, con el pelo peor que nunca, la ropa arrugada y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

_**FLASHBACK 2: EL ANUNCIO**_

__

Harry, desde el umbral, le miró con una expresión descorazonadora.

- Vamos amigo, siéntate – dijo suavemente, apartando las cartas, unas mantas y unos rollos de pergamino del sofá. – Ven y cuéntame que ha pasado.

Harry se quedó un momento inmóvil, antes de apartar la mirada y llevarse una mano a la cara para limpiarse una lágrima que amenazaba con caer. Respiró temblorosamente. Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y cuando los volvió a abrir la desolación se había transformado en resignación.

- La verdad, Ron, es que preferiría no hablar de ello ahora. Basta con decir que Draco y yo hemos roto. Nos vamos a separar.

- ¿Qué tú y Draco...? – respondió, perplejo - ¿Qué habéis...¿QUÉ?

- Si Ron, hemos roto. Se acabó. Para siempre. Ya está –susurró. Harry apartó la vista de nuevo y tragó saliva.

- Pero... – Ron no daba crédito a sus oídos. Su amigo y Draco habían tenido multitud de discusiones, algunas de ellas realmente serias y nunca jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que se separaran. ¡Era imposible¡Si habían dos personas enamoradas en el mundo, eran ellos dos! – Pero Harry, amigo, eso no puede ser... ¡Tu y Draco no podéis romper¿Por qué...? Quiero decir... En nombre de todos los demonios del infierno¿qué ha pasado?

- ¡He dicho que no quiero hablar de ello! – gritó Harry, enrojeciendo. Otra lágrima cayó, y después una tercera. Se las apartó de un manotazo - ¡Maldita sea¡No quiero hablar de ello¡HEMOS ROTO¡ROTO¿VALE?

Ron, anonadado, se quedó en silencio. Simplemente no tenía palabras. Era como... ¡Como si le hubieran dicho que Hermione había desarrollado alergia a los libros¡Una tragedia¡Pero mucho peor!

Aunque al principio le había costado aceptar a Draco cuando apareció en Grimauld Place con el medallón de Slytherin en una mano y una petición de Santuario en la otra, con el paso del tiempo había llegado a apreciar sinceramente al joven aristócrata e incluso se habían hecho amigos. Ron había sido el que había convencido a Harry para que diera a Draco una oportunidad en lugar de huir de la habitación en cuanto aparecía, él había sido el primero en darse cuenta de que su amigo se sentía atraído por el rubio y él fue el primero en recibir la confesión de que le iba a pedir matrimonio. Ron había sido el padrino de su boda, el confesor durante las discusiones, el hombro donde llorar y el amigo a quien llamar. Y Ron había estado siempre seguro de que Harry y Draco estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que, a pesar de todos sus problemas, el amor, ese sentimiento tan resbaladizo que tan difícil es de encontrar, los había elegido como morada definitiva.

Y ahora habían roto.

- Bueno, no te quedes ahí de pié. Siéntate y respira profundamente. Si no te apetece hablar ahora no pasa nada, hablaremos de otras cosas. Podemos pedir una pizza y tomar unas copas; creo que esta noche ponen en la radio la retrasmisión del concierto de las Abejas Asesinas. – Ron se levantó y cogió el teléfono. Lo primero era calmar a su amigo, luego ya le sacaría que había pasado. Harry y Draco no podían separarse, la perspectiva era tan horrible como la desaparición de la magia, y Ron se encargaría, tarde o temprano, de que volvieran a estar juntos - ¿Ni peperoni ni anchoas, verdad?

Harry se sentó en el sofá con una sonrisa muy poco convincente y asintió.

_**FIN FLASHBACK 2: EL ANUNCIO**_

__

Intentó hacerle hablar, que le contara que había ocurrido, pero Harry le repetía una y otra vez que "todo había acabado", que "ya era suficiente", y que "no quería hablar de ello".

Habían comido y bebido por cuatro personas. Harry se había tomado cuatro cervezas más tres copas de whisky antes de echarse a llorar tan desconsolada e incoherentemente que Ron tuvo compasión y le hechizó para que cayera en un profundo sueño.

Y ahora, con el piso en silencio, se preguntaba que habría pasado para que Harry estuviera en tales condiciones. Sólo había sacado en claro que Draco parecía ser el culpable. O eso pensaba Harry.

Y lo único que se le ocurría que tuviera semejantes dimensiones era que Draco hubiera traicionado a Harry con otro hombre. Pero¡eso era totalmente imposible!

¿Verdad?

* * *

El sol que entró por la ventana le habría despertado si no hubiera llevado más de tres horas despierto, desde que se acabaron los efectos del hechizo de Ron. Yacía en una cama extraña, tapado por encima de la cabeza por unas sábanas que no eran las suyas y sin el calor reconfortante de Draco a su lado.

La situación no era en absoluto novedosa, pues Harry era el cazatalentos estrella de los Halcones de Falmouth, uno de los mejores equipos de la liga de Quidditch, así que viajaba con mucha frecuencia por toda Europa buscando nuevas estrellas para su equipo. Pero las imágenes que se le agolpaban en la mente esta mañana no eran las mismas que cuando estaba de caza.

Cuando estaba de viaje y se levantaba sin Draco, solía luchar contra la nostalgia recordando los buenos momentos de su relación. Como por ejemplo, aquellas noches delante de la chimenea, Draco leyendo algún libro con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo mientras Harry revisaba el último partido de Puddlemere, su competidor favorito, y acariciaba el sedoso pelo de su pareja. O su viaje de bodas, el mes más mágico de toda su vida. O el día que los Halcones ganaron la liga gracias a un peligroso movimiento de un reciente descubrimiento suyo de última hora, sacado de una liga local, y Draco decidió celebrarlo en la cama. O aquellas tardes observando como su pareja se pasaba horas en el cuarto de baño para acudir a esas fastidiosas fiestas del Ministerio y emergía del cuarto de baño como un dios griego en pleno esplendor. O en una de tantísimas veces que habían hecho el amor y se habían quedado dormidos en brazos del otro. O la cara de felicidad de Draco cada vez que volvía de gira y se quedaba un tiempo en casa. O el día que le publicaron a Draco aquel ensayo sobre las propiedades de los ojos de lagarto en las pociones preparadas a la luna llena. O ver a Draco bailar en un pub, completamente descontrolado, absolutamente sensual, totalmente delicioso y solamente suyo. O...

Tantos y tantos momentos compartidos a lo largo de casi cuatro años de matrimonio y otros tres de relación. Más toda una historia en común, llena de éxitos y fracasos, victorias y derrotas, sentimientos infantiles y otros más adultos.

Pero esa mañana, Harry se ocultaba de la luz que entraba por la ventana y esperaba en vano la llegada de Draco con una de sus milagrosas pociones para quitarle el dolor de cabeza.

Porque el día anterior, Draco le había dado un ultimátum.

Y Harry lo había cogido.

Y ahora sólo le quedaba un oscuro vacío en el lugar donde antes se alojaba su alegría.

¡Qué estúpido había sido¿Por qué había tenido que perder los nervios¿Acaso no conocía el temperamento de Draco?

Debía haberse marchado en cuanto empezaron a discutir. Evitar la confrontación hasta que ambos hubieran estado más calmados. Cortar la discusión una vez empezó a escalar a mayores.

Tenía que haberle dicho que lo quería, que el Quidditch era su vida, que no podía dejarlo y que estaba seguro de que Draco le entendería después de tantos años. Tenía que haberle dicho que no podía negarse a esa caza que le llevaría dos meses fuera de Reino Unido porque estaba obligado por contrato mágico, y que no era culpa suya que justo después tuviera que empezar las negociaciones para cerrar los contratos, concentrado en Lyon, porque eran exigencias del equipo. Debía haberle recordado que era el mago más poderoso de Gran Bretaña y que podía aparecer varias veces a lo largo del mes, aunque fuera a través del Canal de la Mancha.

Tenía que haberle dicho que Richard le importaba un comino, que era un fastidio llevarlo siempre detrás, consciente de sus dobles sentidos, y sus miradas largas y significativas cuando él sólo veía un compañero de trabajo. Tenía que haberle dicho que, si hubiera podido, se habría deshecho de Richard hacía años.

Pero no dijo nada de eso.

En lugar de ser razonable y de calmar a su furioso esposo, había echado más leña al fuego. Cuando Draco le había acusado de no estar nunca en casa, Harry había respondido que, probablemente ni se daba cuenta entre tantos libros de pociones; cuando le había confesado que se sentía solo, le había respondido que no era culpa suya que Draco se negase a venir de viaje con él como las parejas de los cazatalentos de equipos rivales; cuando le dijo que sentía que él estaba en un segundo lugar, le respondió que nunca podría entender su pasión por el Quidditch porque él siempre se sintió en la sombra de "el buscador más joven del siglo" y que "lo que temía era que, si se hubiese dedicado profesionalmente, quizás Harry no le habría seleccionado".

Pero Draco tampoco se había cortado a la hora de herir a Harry.

Cuando intentó explicar que sólo le quedaban dos temporadas de contrato y que después buscaría otro puesto en el equipo que le permitiera estar más tiempo en casa, Draco le había contestado que en dos años, lo mismo ya se había cansado y pedido el divorcio. Cuando intentó explicarle que Harry también le echaba de menos en sus giras, Draco le volvió a echar en cara la atracción de su Richard por él y le dijo que "si quería un culo, los tenía a cientos, en todos esos hoteles de lujo a los que le enviaban". Cuando Harry había respondido que nunca le había sido infiel, Draco le contestó que, pasando tanto tiempo fuera de casa, no podía esperar que se creyera que pasaba todo el tiempo solo.

Pero todo habría sido salvable si no hubiera perdido la calma ante esa acusación. Porque lo que debería haber respondido era que nadie podría, jamás, superar a Draco y que Harry nunca lo traicionaría, porque Draco era su vida. No el Quidditch, sino todos esos momentos de felicidad que Harry atesoraba y que le habían convertido en el orgulloso hombre que era hoy en día, porque era imposible no sentirse orgulloso de tener como pareja a un hombre como Draco Malfoy.

Pero no.

La ira ante la repetida acusación, a la cual se enfrentaba cada vez que se iba de caza y muchas veces cuando volvía, le había hecho perder la razón. En lugar de ser sincero y permanecer tranquilo, Harry abrió la boca para contestar que "si Draco seguía siendo tan imbécil como para seguir echándole en cara la atracción de su secretario cuando llevaban tres años de casados, quizá algún día tendría que cumplir sus expectativas".

A lo cual Draco, blanco como la cera, pronunció las famosas palabras que eran las causantes de que Harry yaciera en esa cama, solo, deprimido y con la peor de las resacas.

"_¡No soporto más a ese lameculos pretencioso! _–su piel roja de rabia, los ojos furiosos y entrecerrados, la voz un puro gruñido - _Me da igual si te lo has follado ya o todavía te lo estás pensando, pero como salgas de esta casa para volver a irte de viaje con él, a solas, durante dos meses, no te molestes en volver"._

A lo cual Harry, furioso e indignado, había recogido sus cosas y aparecido al piso de Ron, sintiéndose peor de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.

Y allí estaba el gran Niño que Vivió, acurrucado bajo las mantas, llorando desconsolado por un futuro destrozado.

* * *

_Ring, ring..._

Ron gruñó y luchó por sacar el brazo de entre las sábanas antes de que el teléfono dejara de sonar.

- ¿Diga?... Sí, Hermione, Harry está aquí, han vuelto a discutir ... No, parece que esta vez es serio, pero se niega a contarme nada ... No lo sé, pero dice que se van a separar ... ¡Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creía! Pero tenías que haber visto su cara, Hermione, no lo veía así desde lo de Dumbledore... No tengo ni idea pero parece que Draco dijo o hizo algo y Harry interpretó que Draco ya no le quería... ¡Te digo que no lo sé¡No me quiere decir nada!...Sí, vale, cuando sepa algo te llamo. Adiós.

Ron colgó, se restregó los ojos, se desperezó, vio la hora en el despertador y volvió a acurrucarse en la cama. Estaba a punto de volverse a dormir cuando...

_Ring, ring..._

Ron gruñó otra vez y soltó un par de maldiciones.

- ¿Diga?... Sí, Richard, está aquí pero ahora no está disponible... Si, ya sé que no responden ninguno de los dos, pero ahora no es un buen momento para... No, no creo que acuda, está teniendo problemas personales pero... ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!... ¡Y a ti que te importa¡No te pagan por controlar su vida amorosa!...No, te he dicho que hoy no puede ir... ¡Ni se te ocurra! Harry necesita descansar y olvidarse del trabajo, y si te vienes tú aquí... Richard, te estoy avisando, no te presentes en mi casa o no me quedará más remedio que echarte... ¡Me pongo como me da la gana!... Mira, no tengo nada contra ti pero Harry es mi amigo de toda la vida, así que mantente alejado y ya tendrás noticias suyas en un par de días... Sí, si no te avisa él, ya te llamaré yo. Vale, adiós.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono con cara de asco. No tenía nada en contra de Richard; Harry decía que era un buen secretario y que nunca se había insinuado más allá de lo decente, pero la cantidad de problemas que había creado entre sus amigos no le ponía precisamente en su lista de gente simpática.

Además le había despertado del todo y eso le ponía de mal humor. Enfurruñado y protestando, se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha.

Estaba buscando unos calcetines limpios, con la toalla alrededor de la cintura cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?... ¡¡¡Skeeter¿¿¿Cómo has conseguido este teléfono???... ¡Cómo te atreves¿Acaso te he dicho alguna vez una sola palabra respecto a Harry o Draco, eh?... ¡Que no!... ¡No tengo nada que declarar, deja a la gente que arregle sus problemas en paz!

Y colgó. Ron frunció el ceño, irritado. ¿Pero que pasaba esta mañana¿Había un cartel en su ventana que decía: "Harry Potter ha discutido con su marido y está en esta casa"¿Cómo se había enterado todo el mundo tan rápido?

Terminó de vestirse y estaba preparando el café cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- ¡QUIEN! –gritó al teléfono - ¡Ah, Neville! Perdona, lleva sonando el teléfono toda la mañana con gente buscando a Harry y... Sí, está bien. Bueno, más o menos... No, la verdad es que está destrozado, han discutido y parece que es serio... No lo sé, pero dice que se van a separar... Ya, lo sé, yo también me quedé sin palabras... ¿A ti Blaise te ha dicho algo?... Ya, lo suponía. Pansy debe estar en casa de Draco a estas alturas, luego la llamaré y hablaré con ella, a ver si podemos sacar algo en claro... No lo sé, Neville, depende de lo que sea. Conociendo a estos dos, seguramente es una tontería que han sacado del quicio pero si es más grave no podré decirte nada, no puedo ir contando por ahí las confidencias de Harry... Sí, claro. Si te necesitamos, Pansy o yo te llamaremos, descuida... ¡Saluda a Blaise de mi parte!... Vale, adiós.

Dejó el teléfono cerca de la mesa de la cocina, a la espera de que volviera a sonar. La idea de Hermione de combinar los polvos flu y el aparato muggle para conseguir una versión mágica del teléfono había sido uno de los mejores inventos de la historia de la magia contemporánea, y Hermione no daba a basto con la cantidad de pedidos que recibía. En cuestión de un par de años había pasado de ser una desconocida nacida de muggles a ser una de las inventoras más importantes de todo el mundo mágico.

Pero cada vez que Harry y Draco discutían y Ron empezaba a recibir la batería de llamadas preguntando por Harry, se acordaba de aquellos viejos tiempos en los que no era posible contactar con cualquier persona inmediatamente, a no ser que estuviese en su casa y al lado de la chimenea.

Y el caso es que, en cuanto esos dos discutían, los que recibían todas las llamadas y preguntas no eran ellos, porque que Merlín salve al desgraciado que se atreva a molestar a Lord Malfoy cuando está de mal humor y ni siquiera Merlín salvaría al que molestara al Salvador del Mundo Mágico del Peor Señor Tenebroso de los últimos siglos. Así que las preguntas las recibían los que todo el mundo sabía que eran sus confidentes: Hermione, Blaise, Pansy y él.

Sobre todo, Pansy y él.

Uno pensaría que la persona lógica a llamar si alguien famoso desaparecía era su secretario, pero no. Ron nunca había entendido cuando había sido nombrado portavoz oficial de los asuntos privados del Hombre-Que-Salvó, pero así era.

Y Ron, paciente amigo que era, lo soportaba con estoicidad.

_Ring, ring..._

- ¿Diga?... ¡Creveey¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no voy a hacer declaraciones?... ¡No, no puede ponerse!... ¿QUÉ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!...¡NO QUIERO CALMARME¡TE HE DICHO UN MILLÓN DE VECES QUE NO TE VOY A DAR NINGUNA EXCLUSIVA!... Pero...¡SERÁS RASTRERO¡HE DICHO QUE NO¡NI UN MILLAR NI UN MILLÓN DE GALEONES¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR PARA ESTO O TE DENUNCIO, CREVEEY¿ENTENDIDO?

Colgó bruscamente y, literalmente, gruñó al teléfono.

¡Cómo se atrevía a pedirle que contara los secretos de Harry para su revista¿Quién se había pensado que era¿Por qué clase de persona le había tomado¿Por un Pettigrew cualquiera¡COMO SE ATREVÍA!

_Ring ring..._

Si las miradas mataran, el teléfono estaría ya hecho trizas.

_Ring, ring..._

Ron cogió su varita y la apuntó al diabólico aparato, una maldición en la punta de la lengua que le desharía de él para siempre.

_Ring, ring..._

Pensándolo mejor... ¡Maldeciría a Hermione la próxima vez que la viera por traer a su precioso y tranquilo mundo aquella máquina del infierno!

_Ring, ring..._

Ron cogió el teléfono.

- ¡QUÉ¡MALDITA SEA¡QUE, QUÉ, QUÉ! – chilló - ¡NO SÉ NADA Y TAMPOCO VOY A DECIR UNA PALABRA, PREGUNTAD A HARRY CUANDO LO VEÁIS Y DEJADME A MÍ EN PAZ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO, QUIEN-SEAS, EH¿ENTENDIDO¡PUES NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR!

- ¡Ron¡No cuelgues¡Soy Pansy!

Ron suspiró, aliviado, y se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina.

- Perdona, Pansy, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. ¡Apenas llevo una hora despierto y ya he recibido cinco llamadas!

- Si, bueno, a mí me vas a contar. Michael me ha dicho que la próxima vez que discutan o apago el teléfono o se va a dormir a casa de su madre.

Ron sonrió, algo más calmado por la perspectiva de no estar sólo en la situación de portavoz de la pareja preferida de todo el mundo.

- Sí, yo también he tenido esa idea un par de veces. Cuando has llamado he estado a punto de maldecir este aparato en un millón de piezas.

- Ni lo intentes, yo lo hice esta noche cuando Skeeter me llamó a las cinco de la mañana ofreciéndome dinero si le confirmaba que Draco estaba refugiándose en mi casa por una pelea violenta con Harry que casi había mandado a éste al hospital. Me puse tan furiosa que lo lancé contra la pared, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las piezas volvían a estar en su sitio.

- Supongo que cuando Hermione se propone hacer bien una cosa, la hace lo mejor posible – contestó, resignado.

- Pero no me digas que no has deseado un par de veces que no hubiera inventado el aparatito- dijo Pansy, sarcástica.

- Más de un par, en realidad – cogió la taza, se puso café y tomó el primer trago de la mañana - ¿Has hablado con Draco?

- Sí, le llamé cuando se me arregló el teléfono después de hablar con Skeeter, pero no contestó así que me presenté en su casa – contestó en tono solemne – Esta vez parece serio de verdad.

- ¿Tú sabes de que va todo esto? Porque Harry se niega a explicar nada, sólo repite que todo ha acabado y que han roto. Está muy afectado. Aún estará durmiendo la resaca.

- Draco está destrozado, no creo que haya pegado ojo en toda la noche. Lo he encontrado esta mañana sentado en el alfeizar, mirando la cama, envuelto en la bata de Harry y casi catatónico. Ni siquiera me ha dicho que me fuera a casa, como es normal, simplemente ha dejado que lo metiera a la ducha, completamente pasivo, como si estuviera bajo Imperius o algo así – Pansy se detuvo y luego añadió, susurrando – Me ha asustado un poco, la verdad.

Ron no dijo nada pero la situación estaba empezando a asustarle a él también. Nunca habían reaccionado con tanta intensidad a una discusión. ¿Sería realmente la definitiva¿Habría acabado la pareja más enamorada que nunca había conocido?

- No sé que decirte, Pansy. Harry parece pensar que Draco ya no le quiere. No sé si será por algo que le ha dicho o hecho o... – Ron calló un momento antes de continuar, dubitativo - ¿Pansy...?

- ¿Sí? – le contestó con sospecha en la voz.

- ¿Tú no crees que...¿Draco...no habrá sido infiel, verdad?

Durante unos segundos, hubo silencio.

- Pero¿¿¿QUÉ DICES??? – Ron apartó el teléfono de su oreja con un gesto de dolor - ¿¿¿ESTÁS ACUSANDO A DRACO DE PONERLE LOS CUERNOS¿DRACO MALFOY¡Ronald Weasley!

- Sí, lo sé, tienes toda la razón, Pansy – intentó calmar a la bruja – Es imposible. ¡Pero es que no se me ocurre que puede ser tan horrible como para que decidan cortar definitivamente!

- Ni a mí tampoco, Ron – suspiró la chica – Ni a mí tampoco. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente: yo hablo con Draco e intento que me diga su versión y tú haces lo mismo con Harry y esta tarde sobre las cuatro nos llamamos y contamos novedades¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. A ver si conseguimos hacernos una idea de que ha pasado esta vez. No soporto ver a Harry en este estado.

- Ni yo a Draco. ¡Ni siquiera parece el mismo, es como si se hubiera muerto por dentro! No voy a permitir que siga así, y si tengo que arrastrar a Potter por el pelo para que se disculpe y suplique para que vuelvan a estar juntos de nuevo, lo haré.

- Lo mismo digo, y si es culpa de Draco, ni tú te interpondrás en mi camino.

- Ya lo veremos, Weasley – la sonrisa burlona prácticamente podía verla a través del teléfono.

- Ya lo veremos, Parkinson –respondió con el mismo tono.

- Hasta las cuatro.

- Hasta entonces.

* * *

Harry respiró profundamente por la nariz y se concentró en controlar su magia, que estaba empezando a agitarse.

_'Voy a contenerme'_ – se repetía – _'No voy a explotar delante de mis amigos. Ellos sólo quieren ayudar'_

- No lo entiendo, Harry¿has dejado a Draco porque se ha puesto celoso por culpa de Richard? – Ron se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la pasó por el pelo - ¡No lo entiendo¡Draco lleva celoso de ese idiota desde antes de casaros¿Por qué ahora?

- No se trata de eso, Ron – le contestó Hermione, que había acudido a mitad de interrogatorio como aliada en su contra – Harry percibe la desconfianza como una falta imperdonable a estas alturas de relación. No entiende por qué Draco persiste en esa actitud celosa y posesiva cuando Harry siempre se ha mantenido fiel y nunca ha dado muestras de mostrarse atraído por Richard.

_'¡Exactamente!'_

Si Draco aún tenía dudas de su sinceridad, sólo podía ser porque realmente no le conocía lo suficiente, y eso significaba que llevaba viviendo una mentira desde que se casaron, porque una de las cosas que Harry siempre había valorado de Draco era su capacidad para ver al verdadero Harry, detrás de todas las máscaras y todas las esperanzas y prejuicios de la sociedad e incluso de sus amigos.

_'Si Draco aún cree que me voy a acostar con Richard a sus espaldas, es que ya no me conoce. Ya no me ve. Si estaba dispuesto a darme un ultimátum...es porque ya no me quiere '_

- ¡Pero Draco lleva mostrando la misma actitud posesiva y celosa desde que era un mocoso en Hogwarts! – protestó Ron - ¿De qué se sorprende ahora?

- ¡Del ultimátum, Ron! – contestó Hermione, exasperada - ¡Del ultimátum¡Arrgh¿Es que no lo ves?

- ¡No, no lo veo¡Explíquemelo usted, su Graciosa Inteligencia!

- ¡Porque significa un punto final¡Hacerle escoger entre Draco y su profesión! Sabes lo que significa el Quidditch para Harry, Ron, y Draco debería saberlo también, que es por lo que Harry se siente tan herido...

_'Bueno, eso no es exactamente así, pero más o menos'_

- Pero Draco no pretendía hacerle escoger – contestó Ron, confuso – lo que quería era que Harry despidiera a Richard porque no se siente seguro sabiendo que se va dos meses de viaje con ese capullo, a solas. ¡Otra vez!

_'Eso es exactamente lo que dijo Draco, anoche'_

- ¡Ahí está! "Otra vez". Si hasta ahora no lo ha hecho¿por qué cree Draco que lo iba a hacer en este viaje?

Harry suspiró y miró alternativamente a sus amigos. No sabía ni para qué necesitaba estar él presente, cuando ellos se lo decían todo ellos solos. Pero si intentaba marcharse y tumbarse en su cama a sentirse miserable un rato, Hermione venía y le obligaba a levantarse o Ron acudía y le amenazaba con llevar el debate hasta la habitación _"si Harry no hacía el favor de colaborar para resolver su propia crisis matrimonial"._

Así que Harry se levantaba y acudía al salón, dónde Hermione y Ron se preguntarían y contestarían mutuamente hasta estar seguros de entender la solución y entonces se la explicarían a él, y quizás así entendería por qué había roto con Draco cuando lo único que quería era estar con él.

* * *

Draco estaba acurrucado en el sofá del salón, mirando fijamente a las llamas y recordando las incontables horas que Harry y él habían pasado es esa misma posición.

No podía creer que todo hubiera acabado. Después de tanto camino recorrido, tanto esfuerzo por ambas partes por hacer funcionar la relación.

Al principio, cuando habían empezado a salir, sólo Ron y Pansy habían pensado que tenían una oportunidad. La aprobación de Pansy no fue tan sorprendente, pues tras toda una vida de amistad, esa mujer le conocía mejor que su propia madre y, de hecho, ella fue la primera que le señaló los encantos de Harry más allá de El-Tío-Que-Nos-Va-A-Salvar-El-Culo. Pero Ron... Ron sí que no se lo había esperado. Nunca sabría que fue lo que Ron vio en Draco para acercase a él, pero tenía que reconocer que, con el paso de los meses, había llegado a apreciar su amistad y entendía por qué era una de las personas más importantes de la vida de toda la gente que le conocía.

Especialmente de Harry.

Draco sabía que Ron había ejercido el papel de Pansy con Harry y que había sido él quien le había convencido de que Draco no estaba allí para recoger secretos que poder contar al Señor Tenebroso. Y también sabía que, en esos precisos momentos, Harry estaría en casa de Ron, como siempre que discutían.

Lo que no tenía tan claro era si su propia amistad sobreviviría a la separación o si Ron se pondría de parte de Harry y se olvidaría de él.

Claro que Harry siempre había tenido la capacidad de hacerle sentir a la gente una cierta simpatía, una compasión, que hacía extremadamente difícil negarle algo, así que no le extrañaría que convenciera a Ron de que él tenía razón.

Draco no entendía como los Dursley habían podido resistirse durante tantos años a esa mirada de enorme ojos verdes, tristes, suplicantes, melancólicos, que le estrujaban a uno el corazón, aunque se repitiese una y otra y otra vez que no iba a capitular, que esta vez se mostraría firme... Y si conseguías, tras mucho esfuerzo y práctica, superar la difícil prueba de los ojos, aún tenías que ignorar ese pelo revuelto y desordenado que le daba un encanto tan personal, tan despistado y alegre, y aquellas gafas pasadas de moda que resaltaban sus ojos y la forma de su cara.

Su cara: masculina, fuerte, expresiva. Draco siempre había preferido besar a Harry por la noche o recién levantado, antes de afeitarse, porque aquella barba sin afeitar le daba un aspecto más rudo, más oscuro y malicioso y cuando sentía aquellos labios suaves y carnosos besando tiernamente cada parte de su cuerpo, rascando su piel con la barba con cada movimiento...

Su cuerpo: fuerte, fibroso, de piel bronceada y tacto suave. Le encantaba su espalda, y sentir como se movían los músculos bajo su mano cuando Harry estaba encima, torturándolo de placer, sin ningún sitio al que agarrarse excepto su espalda. Pero su parte preferida de Harry eran sus abdominales. Marcados, pero no demasiado, firmes y resistentes. Le encantaba sentirlos en todo momento: cuando lo abrazaba por detrás, cuando están relajándose y ponía la cabeza en su regazo, cuando Harry cocinaba algún fin de semana y Draco se acercaba por detrás haciendo travesuras, cuando hacían el amor y era Draco el que estaba encima...

O sí, Harry era un mago muy atractivo. Irresistible. Poderoso. Encantador.

Como muy bien sabía todo el mundo, excepto Harry mismo.

Y ese gusano rastrero, lameculos insoportable, pelota descarado del imbécil de su secretario, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Y se encargaba de que Draco lo supiera.

Cuando iba a despedir a Harry antes de una larga caza o de un viaje particularmente lejano, siempre podía contar con que aquella rata de cloaca, salida de su maloliente rincón, estaría allí, sonriendo dulcemente a Harry, acaparando su atención con detalles sin importancia que bien podían esperar a que su marido y él se despidieran. Pero lo que más odiaba eran sus miradas. Aquellos ojos que lo encontraban cuando Harry estaba ocupado con otra cosa y le decían que de ese viaje no pasaba, que esa vez sería la definitiva, que Harry no volvería con Draco cuando terminara la caza. Esas sonrisas maliciosas por encima del hombro, sibilinas, confiadas en que aquella caza en particular resultaría exitosa.

Draco siempre apretaba los dientes, lo asesinaba con la mirada y se concentraba en darle a Harry el mejor beso de despedida que jamás en toda la historia hubiera recibido una pareja que se va de viaje. Y cuando se separaban, aprovechaba ese momento en que Harry aún estaba un poco desconcertado para susurrarle al oído promesas de todo lo que harían en cuanto Harry volviera a casa.

Y si mientras susurraba estaba mirando al Gusano, hablando en un tono que aseguraba que les oyera alto y claro y deslizaba la mano hasta el perfecto trasero de su marido mientras el Gusano se retorcía de celos con sus estúpidos papeles arrugándose en la mano... Bueno, no era su problema.

Y Harry siempre volvía a Draco, mientras la Rata de volvía a su maloliente cloaca, verde de envidia.

Salvo que una vez, hacía más o menos un año, cuando volvieron, Harry no se precipitó inmediatamente a sus brazos para darle la bienvenida, sino que le dio un beso rápido y decepcionante y un _"Un segundo, Draco, terminamos en seguida. No te creerás lo difícil que ha sido esta vez hacernos con el contrato. Dejo unas cosas claras primero y nos vamos¿vale?"_

Y la Rata le sonrió por encima del hombro de Harry con tanta satisfacción que a Draco se le paró el corazón.

Se temió lo peor.

Pero Harry se comportó después igual que siempre, así que Draco se negó a ser estúpido y confió en su marido en lugar de en aquel miserable Gusano.

Pero los viajes se hicieron más frecuentes. Y más largos. Y más lejos.

Y Harry aparecía cada vez menos por casa porque era difícil aparecer varias veces a la semana a tanta distancia y los trasladores eran complicados de conseguir.

Y cada vez que volvía se encontraba con aquella sonrisa satisfecha en esa cara detestada.

Harry le decía que estaba imaginando cosas. Que no tenía motivos para estar celoso. Que Richard era un completo profesional.

¡Una completa zorra, más bien!

Pansy le decía que estaba siendo estúpido. Que Harry era tan leal como un hufflepuff y que, aunque no lo fuera, no era lo suficientemente slytherin como para ocultárselo al mismismo Príncipe de las Mazmorras. Blaise simplemente le decía que cualquiera que dudase de la fidelidad de Potter merecía una estancia gratuita en la Sala de trastornos mentales de San Mungo.

Pero aquella sonrisa...

La última vez que se fueron de viaje, Draco había tenido ese mismo día una exposición ante el tribunal del Ministerio, en relación a una variación de una poción reconstructora de tejidos en la que había estado trabajando durante meses.

Y Harry, en lugar de aplazar la salida y venir a verlo a la exposición, se marchó con el Gusano sin dar oportunidad a Draco para despedirle como de costumbre.

Le aprobaron la variación, pero sin Harry para celebrarlo no tenía gracia.

Cuando fue a recogerlo dos semanas después, la Rata salió primero. Le lanzó la sonrisa confiada y le dijo, palmeándole la espalda _"Lo siento tanto, **tanto**, por ti, Draco"_ y se marchó sin esperar a que saliera Harry.

Harry salió igual que siempre: sonriente, irresistible y encantador. Pero se sonrojó cuando preguntó a Draco por la exposición. Y no paró de disculparse en un día y medio por no haber asistido.

Y Draco sospechó que el sonrojo y la disculpa no eran por la exposición.

Y apenas un mes después, Harry sale con que se tiene que marchar con la Rata otros dos meses y que después tenía una negociación en Lyon.

Perdió los nervios. Le dio un ultimátum.

Y Harry lo cogió.

Y ahora, todo había acabado.

Y ahí estaba Draco, en su sofá, rodeado de memorias y con el corazón roto.

Y así le encontró Pansy cuando acudió a su apartamento aquella tarde.

* * *

Conteniendo un suspiro, Pansy tomó aliento, se irguió todo lo posible, levantó la barbilla y una sola ceja, y sacó la varita, sin apuntarla a ningún sitio pero haciendo evidente la amenaza.

- Levántate inmediatamente, Draco – dijo imperiosamente. Draco le miró de arriba abajo y le alzó una ceja en contestación pero no se movió – Te lo he dicho esta mañana y te lo he dicho a mediodía. No tienes motivos para ponerte de esa manera y, aunque los tuvieras, no es propio de un slytherin que se precie quedarse en el sofá, resignado. El Draco Malfoy que yo conozco estaría de pie, impecable y listo para recuperar a su marido.

- Ya no hay nada que recuperar, Pansy – Draco se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama gris y una enorme camiseta de los Halcones que sólo podía pertenecer a Harry. Las ojeras le llegaban a media cara y no se había peinado desde que Pansy se marchó a mediodía. Definitivamente, no era uno de sus mejores días. – Le di a escoger y escogió marcharse. Ya está. C'est fini.

- ¡Bah¡Bobadas! – hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano y se sentó en un sillón – Tú y Harry no podéis acabar. ¡No justamente ahora que ya estaba convenciendo a Blaise de que lo llamara Harry!

Draco le lanzó una mirada, pero no contestó.

- Pansy decidió dejarse de juegos. Le miró a los ojos y con ese tono que hacía que Michael no pudiera negarse a nada de lo que pedía, le dijo:

- Escúchame. Harry y tú no habéis roto. Sé que ahora te sientes dolido y crees que todo es definitivo pero vosotros habéis discutido decenas de veces, y no es la primera vez que pasa la noche fuera por culpa de un enfado.

- Pero sí es la primera que se lleva todas sus cosas con él – Draco miró al suelo.

Pansy le cogió la camiseta que llevaba con dos dedos bien alejados de su cuerpo y sonrió.

- ¿Toda? – Draco no contesto, pero levantó la vista – Esto se va a arreglar, cariño. Sólo tienes que creer un poco en ti mismo y un poco más en tu esposo. Harry no tocaría a ese Gusano ni en un millón de años con pinzas esterilizadas, teniéndote a ti. Y tú lo sabes.

- No es sólo eso, Pansy – suspiró – Se trata un poco de todo... Se pasa tanto tiempo fuera de casa que a veces me da la sensación de que no vivimos juntos. Cada vez está más concentrado en su trabajo. ¡Y lo aprecio! Me gusta que se dedique en pleno a lo que hace y estoy orgulloso de que sea el mejor, pero a veces...Simplemente...Le echó de menos...

Pansy no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó. Draco contestó con firmeza.

- Tenéis que hablar. Cara a cara, con paciencia y tranquilidad. Pero no es suficiente para separarse, Draco. Si dejas escapar a Harry te arrepentirás toda la vida.

- Lo sé – murmuró contra su túnica.

Lo soltó y le ofreció en silencio un pañuelo de seda que llevaba siempre en la manga. Draco le sonrió y lo tomó con delicadeza.

Ahora vas a subir a tu cuarto, te vas a duchar y a ponerte tan despampanante como sólo tú sabes. Vas a escoger la mejor ropa de tu armario y a meditar profundamente sobre lo que le vas a decir a Harry esta noche en la cena.

La reacción no se hizo esperar... Uno, dos...

- ¿QUÉ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES? – de un salto y un par de zancadas, ya estaba en el pasillo - ¡SÓLO TENGO CUATRO HORAS PARA PREPARAME¡MALDITA SEA, PANSY, ESTA ME LA PAGAS!

Tres.

Pansy se repantigó en el sillón con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Estaba nervioso.

El reloj decía que en media hora llegarían Ron y Hermione con Harry y los dejarían solos.

Él tenía ventaja porque sabía que era una encerrona, pero el pobre Harry se llevaría toda la sorpresa. Claro, que todos sabían que si alguien le hacía algo así a él sin avisar, él tampoco avisaría de las consecuencias...

El espejo decía que estaba bien pero Draco sabía que el pelo no estaba justamente como a Harry le gustaba: tenía que estar un poco más liso...No, ahora un poco menos, pero con la raya un poco más al lado...No, antes estaba mejor...

* * *

- ¡No me apetece, Hermione! – soltó desesperado. ¿Por qué no lo entendían?- ¡Acabo de separarme hoy mismo, maldita sea¡No quiero salir de cena!

- Hazme caso, Harry, merecerá la pena – Hermione le arrastraba, literalmente, hacia el cuarto de baño – Volverás como nuevo, créeme.

- ¡No quiero! – Harry forcejeó y se soltó, por fin. No podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran siendo tan poco comprensivos – Hermione, sólo quiero quedarme en casa, meterme en la cama y olvidarme del mundo. No quiero salir a cenar.

Hermione resopló con frustración y miró a Ron significativamente.

Ron sonrió con confianza, le echó un brazo por el hombro a Harry y le miró a los ojos.

- Harry, amigo, necesitas ver las cosas en perspectiva. Quedarte en casa sólo va a amargarte más de lo que estás y eso no te va a ayudar a recuperar a Draco. – Levantó las cejas y amplió la sonrisa – Porque los dos sabemos, por mucho que me digas: antes muerto que dejas escapar a Draco, y mucho menos por culpa del capullo de Richard.

Harry lo miró, un asomo de esperanza en su interior. Ron tenía razón. Este asintió, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

- Así que dúchate, vístete y esta noche nos vamos de cena. Y quizá nos tomamos un par de cervezas. Y nos alejamos del problema. Y mañana, será otro día y verás las cosas de otra manera.

- ¡Tienes razón! – Harry no sonrió, pero su rostro era la viva imagen de la determinación - ¡Nos vamos de cena!

Y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Antes de cerrar la puerta oyó a Hermione:

- ¡No sé como lo haces!

* * *

Y allí estaba su esposo, paralizado en la puerta.

Sorprendido, sin duda. Y paralizado.

Temeroso.

De Draco.

Después de tres años y medio de matrimonio y casi cuatro de relación, más toda una vida de conocerse.

Y, ahora, estaba asustado.

De repente, Draco fue consciente de lo que realmente habían hecho sus palabras pronunciadas en un momento irracional de celos, y se le partió el corazón. Harry tenía miedo de verle porque temía que volviera a herirlo. Porque creía que iba a pedirle la separación definitiva. Porque Draco le había echado de casa por culpa de un gusano miserable que no se merecía ni el aire que respiraba.

Aquellos ojos verdes, enormes, llenos de tristeza y resignación, le gritaban desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Draco miró a Pansy y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – dijo cogiendo a Ron y Hermione por el codo – Mañana espero un informe en mi mesa a primera hora, Draco.

Pero éste no la estaba escuchando.

En cuanto se estuvieron solos, Draco se acercó despacio a Harry, quien no salió a su encuentro pero tampoco retrocedió. Lo devoró con los ojos como si hiciera realmente meses que no lo había visto. Estaba realmente atractivo en esos pantalones negros. Draco se los había comprado. Y la camisa, de la mejor calidad, definía a la perfección sus fuerte hombros.

Estando a menos de un palmo, paró. Levantó una mano y cogió la cara de Harry.

Este no se movió, ni para aceptarla ni para apartarla, excepto para apretar la mandíbula y los puños.

- Lo siento mucho... – susurró, y rozó sus labios suavemente. Pero Harry no respondió. Tragando saliva, se separó. - ¿No vas a decir nada?

Harry le empujó suavemente con una mano, separándolos, y se sentó en el borde del sillón, como si fuera un extraño en su propia casa. Despedía enfado por cada uno de los poros de su piel y Draco tuvo que suprimir un escalofrío.

- No sabía que vendíamos aquí. ¿Ha sido cosa tuya? – le respondió con tono cortante.

Le hubiera gustado decir que sí, que se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido echarle en cara a la Rata y que lo había arreglado todo para disculparse. Pero sabía que Harry descubriría su mentira y empeoraría las cosas.

- No, Pansy me cogió también por sorpresa.

- No parece que te haya sorprendido mucho – le miró de arriba a bajo, sin poder esconder su apreciación, y Draco contuvo una sonrisa. Sabía que los pantalones que llevaba le quedaban mejor que ningunos y la camisa era la favorita de Harry.

Por lo menos algo marchaba bien.

- Me lo ha dicho apenas hace cuatro horas.

- Apenas.

Draco respiró profundamente. No soportaba esa tensión. Con Harry solo funcionaba un método: honestidad completa para encubrir un apoyo encubierto.

- Harry, de verdad que lo siento – Se sentó en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba Harry. Harry tuvo que apartar el brazo para que no se sentara sobre él. Pero no hizo ningún movimiento por tocarle. - No quiero que nos separemos, Harry. "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" fue un voto completamente sincero.

Harry suspiró y le miró. Draco le sonrió lastimeramente y Harry apartó la mirada.

- Yo tampoco quiero que rompamos. – su voz era firme pero cansada. Draco se preguntó si había dormido esa noche - No quiero, Draco, pero no fui yo quien puso un estúpido ultimátum, sabiendo perfectamente que tengo un contrato mágico que me obligaría a marcharme.

Draco tragó saliva. ¡Se había olvidado del contrato mágico!

- Se.. Ejem – rojo de vergüenza, se aclaró la garganta – ejem... Se me olvidó.

Harry se giró, muy poco a poco, y le lanzó una mirada cargada de incredulidad.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – preguntó con toda seriedad.

Draco enrojeció un poco más y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Se te olvidó¿A Don Sangre Limpia, que ha vivido toda su vida en el mundo mágico¿Se te olvidó que, por contrato, no puedo incumplir las condiciones a no ser que esté justificado o que esté dispuesto a que me pidan la dimisión?

- Lo siento – una bola de culpa se había alojado en su garganta. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado¡Harry no tenía otra elección que marcharse, con el ultimátum que le dio¡Su contrato lo demandaba por la magia con la que se firmó!

Harry se le quedó mirando un par de segundos y respiró profundamente. Le puso una mano en la rodilla y apretó suavemente.

- Yo también lo siento.

- Sé que nunca me traicionarías con el Gusano – Draco se inclinó un poco más hacia Harry y movió la rodilla en la que se posaba la mano de modo que esta subiera unos centímetros más.

- No le llames así, Draco.

Normalmente Draco habría insistido, pero se temía que aquel no era el momento.

- Yo también lo siento. He pasado demasiado tiempo fuera últimamente y no te he estado prestando atención. Por mucho que digas que no te importa, sé que te dolió que no fuera a tu última exposición.

No se molestó en negarlo.

- Pero me gusta mi trabajo, Draco, y me gusta este equipo. Si no cumplo con este contrato con las condiciones estipuladas en la última negociación, es posible que cuando termine no quieran renovármelo. Sólo me quedan dos años y pediré que me cambien el puesto a algo que pueda hacer sin viajar tanto. Pero para eso tengo que aguantar primero.

Esta vez sí que tuvo que contestar.

- ¡Por Salazar, Harry! – se giró completamente en el brazo del sillón, mirando a Harry y con su mano atrapada en sus rodillas. Harry miró rápidamente su mano, tragó saliva y le echó una mirada acusadora, todo en medio segundo – No sólo eres Harry Potter¡eres su cazatalentos estrella¡Has negociado decenas de contratos y parece que el que peor te ha salido es el tuyo!

- No es eso, Draco, es que no esperábamos el traslado de McLaggen. Y con la baja de Furier y Johnson sancionado cada dos por tres¡hemos necesitado a más gente de la que habíamos previsto! Pero te prometo que este es el último viaje de la temporada y para las negociaciones de Lyon puedes venirte si quieres y estar conmigo.

Harry, que tenía también parte de slytherin debajo de todo ese gryffindor y hufflepuff, lanzó toda la artillería pesada a la vez. Por una parte le lanzó la mirada suplicante de huerfanito perdido que sabía que funcionaba (siempre funcionaba) y, por la otra, subió, voluntariamente, unos centímetros más la mano, sin llegar a acercarse pero dejando clara la meta.

Draco tragó saliva e intentó no aparentar que se estaba deshaciendo por dentro.

¿Cómo había podido, si quiera plantearse la posibilidad de dejar a este hombre?

- Piénsalo – continuó Harry – Los dos solos en Lyon. Con Richard siempre presente para que le restriegues cuanto quiera que jamás conseguirá apartarme de tu lado. Cuando esté en reuniones puedes aprovechar para visitar Francia, ir de compras en Paris... o buscar lugares perdidos a los que ir cuando terminemos con las negociaciones. Sin Richard, sin empresarios, ni negociaciones, ni reuniones. Solos, tu y yo. Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Draco se rindió y se dejó caer en el regazo de Harry, quien lo rodeó de inmediato con sus brazos y lo acercó con fuerza para besarlo.

Un beso tierno y apasionado, alternando urgencia con lentitud, lleno de la desesperación que ambos sentían por haber estado tan cerca de perderse el uno al otro. ¡Por una tontería!

Ahora, después de que todo hubiera pasado, era capaz de verlo con claridad. Haberse sentido celoso del Gusano había sido una de las mayores estupideces de su vida. Harry y él, eran para siempre.

Draco rompió el beso y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

- Lo siento mucho, Harry. Si nos hubiéramos separado... jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. ¡Pensar que he estado a punto de caer en la trampa del Gusano!

- Yo nunca te sería infiel, Draco – Harry le acarició el pelo y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Draco se inclinó para darle más espacio y gimió cuando alcanzó ese punto familiar, justo debajo de su oreja derecha, que le daba escalofríos.

- Harry ... ¡Ah, sí!... Tenemos... ¡Un poco más debajo!... que hablar... ¡Oh!... más.

- Lo sé – gruñó a la altura de su clavícula, que estaba besando y mordiendo alternativamente - Más tarde.

- ...¡Ah!... Harry espera, vamos a la habitación, estaremos más... ¡Oh¡Espera! Más cómodos.

- Más tarde – y deslizó una mano dentro de aquellos pantalones, que no debían de haber dejado espacio ni para una varita extra, pero que sin embargo dejaban paso a la mano de su esposo.

- ¡Oh, Merlín¡Oh¡Sí! Más.. Más tarde...

**FIN**

* * *

**  
**

N/A: Me haréis muy feliz si le dáis a ese botoncito llamado Review y me comentáis que os ha parecido. ¡Gracias!


End file.
